Prompts
by crystalblue19
Summary: [Sasuke x Hinata] Flowers, vampires, tattoos and all that good stuff.
1. Mermaid

**So, I've decided to do the SasuHina month prompts from tumblr since it's only seven prompts, which means only seven chapters~**

 **First up: Mermaid (or Merman in this case)**

 **xXx**

Indigo strands flowed freely in the cool breeze as a dainty hand came up to smother a yawn from the petite woman as she made her way down the pier in the early morning. It was the best way to avoid people catching sight of her unusual friend, after all.

Reaching the end, she gently placed down the basket that she was carrying as she bent down to remove her sandals. Neatly setting them aside as she settled down on the edge and lowered her feet into the water. Kicking them in the cool liquid gently, she contently watched the soft lapping of the ocean against the wooden legs of the pier.

Within minutes a dark head lifted from the surface of the water in front of her, a webbed hand appeared to smooth back the raven strands from a rather handsome face that could be mistaken for a human if not for the ebony fins sticking out the sides of his head where ears should be.

"What do you have today?" Hinata smiled as he drifted closer to her and though his face was impassive she could see the eagerness in those dark orbs as he eyed the basket next to her hungrily.

"Did you not eat breakfast again?" She giggled as he held onto the edge of the pier next to her looking as if he would snatch the basket if she doesn't hurry up.

"I blame you for my addiction to the human food you feed me everytime the sun comes up." Hey, it wasn't her fault that he decided to intrude on her breakfast the first time they met, nearly giving her a heart attack when she saw the creature staring at her in curiosity, but ended up sharing her food once she realized that he was harmless - intimidating with that unchanging expression but harmless nonetheless. Then it eventually grew into a daily thing that she would share her food with him everyday.

"Well, today's food is a bit simple. I hope you don't mind," She informed him as she opened the basket to pull out a sandwich, smiling as he tilted his head as he examined the food held in her hand. "This is a tuna sandwich with lettuce and tomato."

He didn't seem to care about the specifics as he took the offered food out of her hand and without hesitation, took a large bite. Taking a bite of her own sandwich, lavender eyes watched as the male perked up suddenly. Her eyebrows furrowed as he tore off a piece of bread and ate it, frowning, he moved on to tear off a piece of lettuce to eat. She finally figured out what he was doing once he broke off a piece of tomato to chew on thoughtfully before he turned to stare at her in complete seriousness.

"What is this red thing?" He asked as he proceeded to pull out the 'red thing' to gorge on.

"It's called a tomato." The Hyuuga shook her head when he began to eye her sandwich next and removed her tomato to generously give it to her finned friend.

That was probably the fastest she's seen him scarf down food so far.

"Please eat the rest of your sandwich too." It'd be such a waste if he decided to not eat the rest of his sandwich.

He complied but not before demanding something, "Bring more of this tomato tomorrow."

She briefly wondered if maybe she should teach him some manners. Or maybe the aloof attitude is normal with his species.

He ended up finishing his sandwich faster then her of course with the way that he gulps down his food as if he was starving. She continued to eat in peaceful silence until she jumped when she felt something tickling her feet only to find the aquatic male running the tips of his fingers along the bottom of her foot curiously.

How strange of him to decide to scrutinize her feet, usually after a few more exchanged words he would take off.

Maybe he doesn't have anything to do today.

"W-what are you doing?" She couldn't contain the giggles as his fingers drifted along her heel. A frown marring his face everytime her leg would twitch in his grasp.

"What do you call this thing of yours?" She couldn't escape his exploring fingers when his free hand was holding her ankle hostage, it was almost impossible to eat with the ticklish sensation though he seemed to not care for her reaction to his touches; more interested in figuring out what the differences between the two of them are.

"F-f-feet." She managed out between a fit of giggles. He poked at her toes, "A-and those are toes."

His scaly fingers slid up her leg, leisurely feeling the soft flesh beneath his more scaly one and drawing a shiver out of the human as his dark eyes implored her to explain more, "And this?"

"U-uhm...m-my leg..." His hand was still steadily drifting up and she hoped he wasn't planning on being too invasive in his exploration.

Her hopes were dashed when his dark gaze settled on the bottom of her sundress, gripping the hem of her dress, he began to lift it up, "And what's under her-" He was cut off when she slammed her hands down on her dress and blocking any chance of finding out what lay beneath it.

"T-that's n-not appropriate!" She cried, face burning bright red with her embarrassment.

He stared at her blankly as he tilted his head slightly, "Appropriate?"

"It's uhm...how do I explain this...it's not...nice to look under here." She rambled, unsure about how to explain why he shouldn't just lift up her dress like that.

He raised an eyebrow but accepted her reasoning anyway, "O...kay...can you come closer then." He asked though it sounded more like a demand to her.

"S-sure." She was gratefully that he decided to drop the matter of what lay under her dress and lowered her head down towards him.

Only to squeak when webbed fingers delved into the curtain of indigo to caress her ears, "And what are these?" The sensation of scales sliding around the shell of her ear was certainly strange indeed. But what was really capturing her attention at the moment was the ebony fins just inches from her face, they twitched slightly as the owner distracted himself with her ears.

Surely he wouldn't mind if she did a bit of touching herself, would he? Almost as if it had a mind of her own, Hinata lifted a hand to grip one of the fins between her fingers, thumb brushing gently along the rather smooth appendage.

"Aah.."

...

Did he just moan?

He pulled away from her quickly as if she had just whispered something offensive to him.

His dark eyes glared off to the side as his hand pressed at the fin on the side of his head and she could've sworn she could see a bit of pink coloring his pale cheeks.

"Why did you do that?" He grumbled in embarrassment at the noise he involuntarily made.

"I-I'm sorry! I thought it would be okay since you were touching me." She apologized with burning cheeks, she didn't think that she would get that kind of reaction from her touch. She bowed her head regretfully.

"...Just tell me before you touch next time," He mumbled, still unable to bring himself to look at her, "These are really sensitive."

Hinata opened her mouth to apologize once more when she was interrupted by an unexpected guest.

"Ah, so this is where you've been disappearing too everyday, little brother." Hinata was dumbfounded to see another head pop out of the water, this one looking like an older version of her friend with longer hair and red fins on the sides of his head.

"Itachi!" The younger shouted, and Hinata couldn't help but look at him in surprise. That was probably the most expression she's seen on his face along with the first time she's heard him yell, "What are you doing here?!"

"I was just curious to find out what could be capturing my little brother's attention so often," He smiled, eyes drifting over to the only human who stiffened at the attention, cheeks darkening once again with color, "And now I see why."

Sasuke glared, looking like he wanted nothing more then for his sibling to go away. He was in no mood to be sharing the human with his brother.

"Don't worry I won't tell mother that you've been fraternizing with a human," He drifted closer to the flustered woman and lifted a hand to cup her own as he pressed his lips softly against the top of her hand, "I'm Itachi."

He was surprisingly charming for someone related to the rather blunt Sasuke, "U-uhm...I'm H-Hina-"

"No!" Itachi was promptly shoved away as Hinata suddenly found her lap preoccupied with the upper body of the younger brother as he splayed himself along her legs, strong arms wrapped possessively around her waist as his ebony fin splashed water rudely in the face of his amused brother, "This is my human, get your own!"

Hinata, in the meantime, was getting redder by the second as the realization of a wet half naked fish person-thing laid on her lap, soaking her sundress completely registered in her brain. All the blood swiftly rushed to her head as the younger complained and she found herself quickly becoming woozy.

"I found her so she's my human and I don't plan on sharing-" Sasuke only stopped when Itachi pointed at his human with a concerned look. Raising a brow, the younger turned to look at his human - only to find the woman passed out.

"...I think your human might've died."

Sasuke glared at his brother, "This is all your fault."

 **xXx**

 **Up next: Flower shop~**


	2. Flower Shop

**Thanks for the reviews, faves and follows~**

 **This one is the Flower Shop AU~**

 **xXx**

"Isn't roses beautiful, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"..I really love roses."

"Good for you." Sasuke grumbled, now hunched over and lazily leaning his elbows against the counter as one of his hands cradled his bored face while the blushing fangirl continued trying to make conversation and having yet to make any move of taking out money to pay for the flower that she claims to love. Without even being subtle about it, the Uchiha rolled his eyes as the random woman prattled on about how the flower represents love.

The shop didn't even open that long ago and he already has a headache, plus he could see that there was already a stupidly long line behind this girl, all full of lovestruck women and even a few blushing men who waited their turn to talk to the handsome cashier. His fingers drummed the skin of his cheek impatiently as she twirled a lock of hair around her finger.

"Are you gonna pay or what?" He snapped, wondering briefly when his indigo haired coworker was gonna come in. After all, he would never have decided to work at this damn place if it wasn't for the pretty flower girl that caught his eye all the times he came in to buy flowers for his mom. Honestly, he doesn't even really like flowers.

The woman made a show of digging in her purse before sending him an apologetic smile.

"Oh, it seems I don't have any money," She whined, clasping her hands in front of her so her arms would push her breasts together and make her cleavage more visible to him as she stuck out her glossy lower lip in a pout, eyelashes batting at him sweetly. "But, I reeeeeally want this rose..."

"Well, thats too bad for you then," Sasuke replied, examining his nails to avoid the eyeful of cleavage on display, "Learn to bring money next time."

"Sasuke...I can pay you in...other ways," His dark eyes drifted up just in time to catch her biting her lower lip seductively as she sent him a wink, "..if you know what I mean."

He sighed loudly, feeling his head throb as he contemplated just banging his head against the counter to knock himself out and save him from this situation, "I'd prefer money."

The woman frowned discontentedly as he refused her offer but she had yet to give up, "But Sasuke-" She was interrupted by a hand grabbing her shoulder roughly to spin her around to meet the glaring eyes of the woman who's been waiting behind her.

"Hey bitch, if you don't have any money then beat it. You're wasting Sasuke's time." The irritated woman growled.

"Excuse me?!" The offended woman snapped, but she quickly recovered and sent the women waiting behind her a smug smirk, "As you can see, I'm busy trying to make a deal with Sasuke here. I'm sure he'll agree soon."

Sasuke rolled his eyes but refrained from saying anything, maybe he'll get an entertaining catfight outta this if he let them argue. He absently blew up at the long bangs hanging in his face - maybe he should get a haircut later.

"Yeah right skank, we all heard him reject your offer to sleep with him." The woman scoffed, hand squeezing the stem of her flower as she kept herself from slapping the infuriating woman holding up the line.

"H-he's just shy so shut the hell up, you little mouthy bitch." The woman growled as her eyebrow ticked in annoyance, she was sure she could get him to change his mind with a little convincing and this pest wasn't helping with making that happen.

"Pfft, shy, whatever you say bitch." The Uchiha watched the two in amusement sipping on his water bottle that he intended to save for later - this was much better then working.

He was in the middle of wondering who would strike who first when the bell chimed, announcing another person entering the shop. Capping his bottle, he immediately straightened up when he spotted the lavender eyes gazing at the scene in concern as she took fast strides on her way to the front counter.

She stopped next to him, hands swiftly gathering up the long strands to yank through the scrunchie until she had her usual ponytail, two flower decorated clips kept her bangs out of her face as she smiled at him in exasperation, "Quite the rowdy crowd you've gathered here today."

Shrugging his shoulders, he cleared his throat as he looked away from the petite woman he's been waiting for, "Not my fault." He mumbled, glad that his long bangs shielded the pink of his cheeks when she giggled.

"You're too pretty for your own good," She joked as she fished a piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to her stoic coworker, "Here, why don't you gather these supplies from the back for me while I clear out the customers?"

He certainly wasn't complaining and with a dismissive, "Hn," He was off to the back while the customers were distracted with the arguing women.

When he was gone, Hinata took a deep breath to gather her nerves; Sasuke's fans were always a bit intimidating but atleast they weren't really a threat.

It was time to intervene before this got out of hand, "Uhm...excuse me!" She called as loud as she could without seeming rude.

The two women stopped arguing long enough to look at her in confusion, "Huh? What happened to Sasuke?" They asked, eyes drifting around the small shop for the grouchy male.

"I'm sorry, but he had to leave to make some deliveries. I'm not sure when he'll be back," She sent them a friendly smile, "But I'll be happy to help you in his place."

The woman in front of her frowned in displeasure, losing all her fire with the Uchiha missing before picking up the rose and turning to put it back, "No it's okay, I was just planning to leave."

The woman she was fighting with was about to do the same until she noticed the mangled spine of her flower that she was squeezing the whole time and couldn't bring herself to just put back the ruined product, "Uhm, yeah, I'll just purchase this flower."

Hinata happily rang her up and was relieved to see that without Sasuke most of the customers just put back the flowers and left. Would've been a tad overwhelming if they were all genuinely buying flowers and she didn't have any help.

By the time Sasuke came out of the back with a box of supplies, Hinata was blissfully watering the plants in the now peaceful and empty shop. She spotted him and smiled proudly, "You can finally get some peace."

"Thank god." He breathed, hefting the box onto the counter and digging in it to start stocking up the shelves, unaware of lavender eyes watching him curiously as he blew at the bangs hanging in his face in annoyance.

He was examining the bags of seeds in his hands when the scent of vanilla suddenly filled his nose and without warning, hands sifted gently through his bangs, pushing it to the side and out of his face as a small click was heard before the warm hands pulled back. Hinata smiled at her work as she stared at the flower clip holding the long strands out of her quiet coworker's face.

"There you go, Sasuke. Now you don't have to worry about your hair getting in your way." The Uchiha was silent, unable to process a response to what just happened.

Hinata stared at him in concern, "...Are you okay, Sasuke? Your face is all red. Do you have a fever?" Once again without warning, she placed her hands on his shoulders and raised up on her tiptoes to press her forehead to his.

"Hmm...you don't feel like you have a fever...aaah, you're getting redder!"

 **xXx**

 **Next up: Vampire (not sure if this one should be rated M or not)**


	3. Vampire

**Time for the vampire prompt!**

 **Warning for lemon, full on Uchiha x Hyuuga and Teacher!Sasuke x Student!Hinata~**

 **xXx**

 _Bang!_

Hinata jolted up with a gasp, blinking blearily after being suddenly startled awake. Lavender eyes finally focused in on the large hand splayed boldly on her desk, a frown pulled along her lips - of course that was the source of her rude awakening, it wasn't the first time this happened. Languidly, her drowsy eyes followed up the strong arm until she met the dark eyes glaring down at her.

"Once again, you've fallen asleep in my class Hyuuga," The deep voice belonging to the owner of those dark eyes slid into her ears and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat; she can practically feel all the eyes in the class staring at her. "Meet me after class."

And with that, he finally removed his hand, sending her a discreet smirk before turning away and strutting back to the front of the class. The now red faced Hyuuga pressed her knees together, heat pooling in her lower abdomen at what his words and smirk implies is gonna happen once class is let out - thankfully, nobody thought much of her burning face, dismissing it as nothing more then shy embarrassment at being scolded in front of everyone.

She rubbed her tired eyes as she tuned out the strict teacher teaching at the front of the room.

What an ass.

He could atleast let her rest.

After all, he's the one that kept her up late the night before.

 **xXx**

Papers were shoved carelessly to the floor as a body was plopped onto the wooden desk, the dark haired man wasted no time in squeezing his way between the parted legs.

"That was very rude to fall asleep in my class...again," Rough fingers tangled into the silky strands, tilting his favorite student's head to the side and exposing the pale expanse of her tempting neck as soft lips trailed sensuously up the flesh, "It's as if you're purposely getting in trouble so I could have a reason to punish you...in which case, you have been a very, _very naughty_ girl, mm." A short gasp escaped the flustered female when she felt the familiar pinch on her neck, hands fisting the material of his shirt when he groaned deep in his throat, eyes rolling to the back of his head as the addicting taste of her blood aroused his senses.

It didn't take long till she felt his stiffened member grinding restlessly against her moist panties the longer he sucked at the puncture wounds in her neck. He was breathing heavily through his nostrils the longer he drank her in, hands tightening around her shapely hips. When she began to feel light headed is when Hinata finally decided to tap him on his shoulder alerting him to the fact that he was taking more then he should be.

It successfully snapped him out of his drunken stupor as he ripped his fangs out of her flesh, cheeks flushed and breaths heavy, he pressed his forehead to hers in an attempt to calm down though his body was burning painfully with the need to be inside her.

"God, I'm so glad we were able to find your family. We thought we killed off all the Hyuugas with our hunger for your family," He brushed his mouth against hers, smearing redness along her pouty lips. "Hyuuga blood is so...unique and addicting." His tongue swiped up the lingering liquid smearing their moist lips, the pink muscle swept over one of his fangs seductively as his dark eyes bore into her with lust filled hunger, "It's like...an aphrodisiac to us Uchiha."

"T-that would...explain a lot." Hinata answered in a breathy whisper, gasping and tugging on his shirt when large hands cupped her bottom and dragged her closer to his hardness grinding mercilessly against her heat.

"Explain what?" Sasuke chuckled, ducking his head to catch the red drops leaking out of the puncture holes he created with his eager tongue, "That I'm always horny as hell when I bite you?"

"That...a-and our parents...activities...and why S-Shisui said he'll wait until Hanabi is o-older."

"You mean our parents daily group sex? I'm sure our fathers have been enjoying swapping wives," He couldn't suppress the chuckle at her expense when she covered her face sheepishly at his words but still nodding in agreement. "I noticed my father in particular has gotten very fond of your mom - seems she has the same type of alluring innocence that appeals to him as you do to me."

He kissed her neck, sucking greedily at the steadily drying blood. "We'll make sure to really cherish you Hyuugas," His hands swiftly undid his pants, freeing his throbbing erection from its confinement, "We won't make the mistake of getting carried away with our hunger."

Hinata only had a second to process his fingers yanking her panties to the side before she was suddenly filled with his thick shaft, her uniform skirt giving him easy access. His husky groan slipped into her ear as his hands was once again gripped her generous bottom, squeezing roughly as he quickly set a steady rhythm of sliding in and out of her addicting heat.

"Ugh...fuck...did you...did you know that Itachi wanted you too?" Sasuke moaned, hips slamming into hers wildly, the pleasurable friction driving him to take her hard and fast; he was in no mood for any slow and soft pace. He was only able to catch the brief questioning glance she sent him before her head reeled back at his unrelenting pounding. She didn't understand how he could talk at all while they did this, the only thing that she could get out was jumbled words before her mind was sent reeling at his hard cock sinking deep into her depths.

"Yeah, he did...and probably still does," Sasuke answered with a pant to her unspoken question. His hot breath billowed along her shivering flesh as the sound of his desk shaking violently from the force of his vicious thrusts vaguely reached his ears, his Hyuuga whimpering and writhing wildly in his arms only increased his animalistic pace of driving into her. "He backed off though like the good brother that he is once he realized that I...unh..shit, so fucking tight...that I wanted you too and settled for Neji instead."

His chest rumbled with husky laughter, one hand fisting in her long hair to tug her head back as his lips ghosted along the column of her throat, "I've seen how that prick of a cousin looked at you too...perhaps I should let the two of them join for once?"

"S-S-Sasuuuuke...shu...shu-ah!...s-shut...u-oh!" She couldn't complete her sentence as the vampire smirked mischievously and made sure to slam into her core powerfully everytime she tried to get a word out. Giving up on her words she instead slapped his shoulder much to his amusement as he pushed her until she was on her back, splayed along his shaking desk in a hot mess.

He sealed his lips to her parted ones ravenously, his hands drifted from her hips to grip the edge of his desk above her head. He moaned into her mouth, hands tightening on the wood until his knuckles turned white as he used it as leverage to drive ferociously into her wet center.

His fangs pricked the skin of her bottom lip, beads of the delicious substance smoothed along his searching tongue and he could feel his orgasm coming as the combination of sliding in her milky walls and her taste filling his mouth blinded him with mind numbing pleasure. He only vaguely heard her shrill cry as he pushed in as deep as he could, white filling his vision.

The vampire chuckled once he was finally brought back to earth, his hand stroked the soft strands of his exhausted human, "I hope that teaches you not to fall asleep in my class, Hyuuga."

 **xXx**

 **Next up: Road to Ninja**


	4. Vampire part 2

**Sorry, not the Road to Ninja prompt but a second part to the Vampire since there was demand for it and also as an early birthday present for gabrielleannele!**

 **warning for threesome that eventually turns into a foursome, Neji x Itachi x Hinata x Sasuke, yes all four of them, basically nothing but lemon...again foursome, so don't say I didn't warn you~**

 **xXx**

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Itachi murmured, though his lips were settled into the blue haired human's neck already, more then ready to finally get a taste of what he's been craving for so long. Sure, Neji satisfies his needs but he would be a fool to pass up this chance to be with his original choice in Hyuuga.

Plus, Neji is allowed to join too and he knows he wants too. Besides it being obvious as hell to anyone with a brain, the grey eyed male has confided in him his feelings for the lavender eyed Hyuuga. He could see the long haired human male sitting behind Hinata, grey eyes narrowed and focused on the large hands running along the bare back of the female, wanting to join but unsure whether it's okay to touch like his vampire is very greedily doing.

"Y-yes...it'll be my birthday present to you," The petite female answered, lavender eyes flitting to the side where her own Uchiha was sitting comfortably on a chair watching the three with an unreadable expression. "Sasuke told me about your...feelings..for m-me."

It was the younger Uchiha's idea in the first place as a way to thank his older brother for always being considerate to him. And she didn't really have any objection either, it would be a fun new experiment for her - she was just surprised that Sasuke was up for it, usually the grumpy vampire was more possessive.

Then again, considering how their parents are...maybe the Uchiha are just very open sexually.

"Mm...well, thank you my sweet little brother," Itachi mumbled into her shoulder before pressing a soft kiss against the porcelain skin. He took note that he'll bite this spot considering Sasuke already marked up her neck. "I'll make sure to thoroughly enjoy my present."

"Hn. You better enjoy it, this won't be an everyday occurrence." Sasuke scoffed, cheeks dusting with pink at his brother's words.

His dark eyes shot to the Hyuuga male that was still shifting uncomfortably behind his cousin, hands clenching and unclenching the sheet restlessly. The hard grey eyes were basically glued to the Uchiha's hands ghosting sensually over his precious cousin's flesh. Sasuke could tell he wanted nothing more then to touch the female but was still foolishly holding himself back.

Onyx eyes rolled in annoyance, "You know you can touch her too, right Hyuuga?" Sasuke addressed the stiff male snidely as he leaned back comfortably in his chair and rested his head on his fist, "Or are you just planning to sit there like a statue the entire time? You're welcome to leave if you don't want to join."

His sharp eyes caught the way Neji's jaw tensed, adam's apple bobbing as he eyed Hinata's back longingly before leveling the lounging vampire with a glare.

"I just want to be sure that you're not forcing Hinata to do this." He growled, eyes promising death if he forced the shy female into this situation - vampire or not, he'll still take him on.

Sasuke looked bored at his accusing words; not in the least bit surprised that the Hyuuga would accuse him of such ridiculous things. He released an annoyed sigh, "I hope you will realize that I would never force Hinata into doing something that she doesn't want to do. I always make sure to get her consent," He waved a hand lazily to the blue haired human who was now looking at the apprehensive male with a reassuring smile, "Ask her yourself."

"Yes, he's right Neji, I agreed to this on my own." Her smile grew warm, hands threading through the older Uchiha's long hair as he continued to suck at a spot on her shoulder, waiting for Neji to finally agree before biting the female and getting himself all worked up. Despite all his amazing restraint, Itachi wasn't so sure he could control himself once her arousing blood flooded his taste buds and filled his body with heat. "Sasuke always asks me first if we ever experiment with anything new."

"Neji," Dark eyes flashed from over the female human's shoulder, a hand drifted from the curvy hip to cup a breast before fingers pinched and rolled a pink nub, drawing a cry out that he hoped would encourage his own human to hurry up and finally join in. His incredible patience was beginning to wear out and if Neji doesn't make up his mind soon then Itachi is going to start without him. "Decide."

"I...no...Hinata are you su-" He was cut off when the woman he was addressing suddenly squeaked, her nails digging into the older Uchiha's shoulders and he quickly realized the source of her surprise as his grey eyes caught the ruby trail dragging steadily down the expanse of her bare back that he now had full view of with Itachi moving her long hair to the side, his fangs buried deep in the delicate flesh. Neji's pale cheeks flushed with color when the older Uchiha released a throaty groan, hands tightly gripping her waist and dragging the small human into his lap until her core was pressed snugly against his clothed erection which immediately ground up against her underwear clad heat, nothing but the thought of filling her tight hole up swimming around his now lust addled mind.

"Looks like you took too long," Sasuke smirked at the sputtering Hyuuga who only grew more flustered when his vampire hungrily tore off his precious cousin's panties without a care in a world, mouth grappling for words as the blood sucker wrapped his arms tight around the petite human, holding her securely in his lap as he drank her essence like a dehydrated man. The soft moan that escaped the female everytime that hard erection bumped against her soaking core had the older Hyuuga straining painfully in his pants, any thoughts of protest was steadily slipping from his mind the longer he watched the two grind against each other like horny teenagers, the blue haired Hyuuga's juices glistened against the tent in the Uchiha's pants.

"You better figure out how you're gonna join. I'm sure you know better then anyone how my brother is in this state." Sasuke teased, thoroughly enjoying seeing the usually composed Hyuuga in such a disgruntled state.

Neji gulped audibly, a drop of sweat sliding down his temple as he unsurely shuffled forward. He couldn't believe he'll finally have a chance to touch the woman he's adored since childhood, his heart was pounding in his ear as he glanced down and fumbled with the button of his jeans.

But that second of looking away was all that was needed for the situation to escalate as two moans of pleasures reached his ears and he shot his head up, his face now burning more then ever with the sight that greeted him. Itachi was now laying back on the bed with Hinata hovering over him, his pants having been hastily undone and pulled down to reveal his needy cock that was now restlessly thrusting up into the moaning female who could only grip the sheets on the side of his head, keening whines being ripped from her throat with each rough pump into her, hips grinding in attempt to keep up with his brutal pace. It baffled her that the calm and collected Itachi would be so rough like his hot headed brother but she could attribute it to an Uchiha trait whenever they tasted Hyuuga blood beforehand that fills them with uncontrollable lust.

Neji gulped, panting heavily with arousal at the sight that he couldn't tear his eyes from, he has a front row seat to Hinata bouncing frantically on the hard cock buried in her, her slick juices coated the thick member, lubricating it and allowing it to slide in and out of her easily as the room filled with wet slaps each time their hips met. He couldn't tear his eyes away no matter how hard he tried, the constant wet slide into her passage caught his attention and he found his hand unconsciously reaching for his throbbing cock, wrapping his hand around it and jerking it in attempt to release some of the ache.

"You know, you could still join in, right?" Sasuke's voice broke him out of his trance and his head turned just in time to see something being thrown at him. It was thanks to his quick reflexes that he was able to catch it before it hit his face, his brows furrowed, eyeing the container in his grasp. "I'm sure you're very familiar about how to use that."

Glaring, the Hyuuga flashed the smug Uchiha the bird before unscrewing the lid to the container of lube, he tried to drone out the amused chuckle as he coated his index and middle fingers in the slippery substance. He scooted forward, hesitantly placing one hand on Hinata's rear, his lube covered fingers pressed gently on her puckered hole, carefully pushing and working his fingers into the tight hole as the woman squeaked and glanced back at him with wide eyes, "N-Neji?"

His grey eyes caught hers apologetically even as he expertly slipped his fingers into her rear to coat her walls as thoroughly as he could, he wants to provide her the least of amount of pain that he could, "I'm sorry, Hinata...I can't...I need-"

She sent him an understanding smile before turning back to the lust ridden Uchiha below her, "I-Ita...c-chi...please...w-w-wait!" Thankfully for her, the older Uchiha still had enough sense to stop when she asked and he was quick to figure out why when he noticed his human hovering behind her, apparently finally deciding to join much to his frustration at having to stop fucking the human he's desired.

Neji could have sworn those smoldering eyes flashed blood red for a second as the Uchiha clenched his teeth, "Hurry up." He growled huskily, his cock was throbbing painfully at the loss of friction, demanding movement and release and if Neji doesn't hurry up and stick his dick in then he was going to move and wasn't going to stop until he emptied himself inside Hinata.

Fortunately for all three, Neji was quick to finish, making sure that his shaft was coated with lube, he carefully pressed the tip against the puckered hole until finally the head popped in. Hinata bit her lip at the pinch of pain, she was grateful that she's already done anal with Sasuke already otherwise this would have been a lot more painful experience. Hinata was practically ripping a hole in the sheet once Neji was finally settled as deep as he could be inside her, the three of them just laying still and panting as they waited for the female to adjust to having two men inside her at once.

"Hinata." Itachi finally groaned out, fingers squeezing her hips painfully to the point that she was sure there would be bruises as his hips twitched up with the effort of holding himself back until she was ready for them to move. The blunette nodded much to their relief, whispering a low 'go' as she daringly rolled her hips forward, drawing a moan from the pair as they shifted deliciously inside her.

The Uchiha wasted no time in curling his arms around the writhing Hyuuga's waist, pinning her to his chest as he resumed his hard and fast thrusts up despite the added weight of a new body. Itachi's tongue lapped at the rapidly drying blood caked around his bite mark, groaning as his eyes rolled to the back of his head in ecstasy at the delicious taste, hips snapping up in a particularly harsh thrust as the female yelped in pleasure; she's learned to enjoy the rough sex from Sasuke and Itachi's was just as good, enough to send her head spinning with pleasure, mouth unable to form anything but choked moans that was constantly cut off with every fast pump into her aching core.

Neji bit his lip, groaning deep in his throat as his hands cupped Hinata's bottom and trying to go at a steady pace but Itachi's animalistic thrusting was throwing that out the window with how he was making Hinata's hips rock wildly from how fast he was sliding in her despite being stuck on the bottom. A vampire's strength was beginning to seem ridiculous to Neji.

A muffled squeal escaped the female sandwiched between and Neji had to bite back a moan of pleasure that was threatening to escape from the sudden tightness squeezing hard around his cock, walls massaging his member sporadically and he realized that Hinata had just gotten an orgasm as she trembled and writhed helplessly when Itachi continued to fuck her straight through her climax with brutal thrusts that forced sobs of pleasure from the ravished female. Her cries began to grow in volume once Neji decided to throw all inhibitions out the window and began to pound into the shaking female earnestly.

Sasuke frowned, his hand palming his erection through his pants. His dark eyes were glued to his human trembling and practically screaming in delight from the ministrations of the two males drilling into her viciously, she weakly tried to rock her hips desperately as they quickly ripped another orgasm out of her with their thick cocks filling her up so thoroughly - he's never seen her so delirious with pleasure before and he wasn't sure he was liking it since it wasn't him causing it. He scowled, fang biting into his bottom lip as he unbuttoned his pants and stood up.

He's just gonna have to remind her of his presence.

Hinata trembled in ecstasy, fingers only able to shakily grasp the sheet as another hoarse cry was ripped out of her lips with Itachi plowing unmercifully beneath her, Neji had more controlled and gentle thrusts but his invading member was still setting her senses on fire everytime either of them pulled out only to immediately slam right back into her sensitive holes. It was insane to her how they were still going strong while she has come three times already, a fourth not too far behind either.

So lost in the pleasure, Hinata almost didn't notice when fingers cupped her chin and lifted her face up until her parted lips were smothered by another starving pair. She flinched slightly when fangs scraped her lower lip and drew beads of blood to bubble to the surface which a tongue readily swept up into the owner's waiting mouth. Sasuke groaned, his lower abdomen swiftly building with heat at the addicting liquid, his lips parted from her slack mouth, a string of saliva connecting their lips until his thumb broke it as he ran it across the glistening lips.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself Hina," Her vampire murmured with a smirk, cheeks red with arousal as she soon found the tip of his swollen member nudging at her gaping mouth, he grunted as he guided her head until her mouth engulfed his throbbing cock as deep as she could take him. "I want some attention too."

Neji glared at the intruding Uchiha, he would've grumbled if he wasn't so distracted by the mind numbing heat squeezing his shaft, it was almost impossible to think of anything but the amazing friction everytime he slid inside, he doubted he was gonna last long at this point. Itachi growled, hips pummeling into the quivering woman above him, his dark eyes caught her swaying breasts and without a second thought, he leaned up to catch a pink nipple in his salivating mouth. One of his fangs accidentally cut the sensitive flesh there and he moaned, balls tightening as blood dripped onto his tongue.

Sasuke panted, fingers tangling into the blue locks as he thrust shallowly into her parted lips. His head fell back with a groan when Hinata was overcome by another orgasm, the vibration of her loud moans sending spine tingling pleasure throughout his body. "Fuck, your mouth is even more...a..amazing when your pussy is occupied." He managed to get out with a mischievous smirk and he was sure that if she wasn't so blinded with pleasure she would be frowning at him for his dirty words.

Fortunately for Hinata and her now oversensitive body, Itachi and Neji was both brought over the edge from her muscles tightening over their pulsing cocks as a result of her most recent orgasm. They both released guttural groans, pushing as deep inside of her as they were able too, coating her insides with their seed as her walls milked them thoroughly. Both of them slackened with exhaustion, Itachi leaning back against the bed with a satisfied sigh while Neji pressed lightly against Hinata's back, panting heavily as he tried to get some strength back into his limbs.

Which only left Sasuke who was still thrusting away with vigor.

"Oh my god, are you serious?" All heads in the room turned to see the intruder pouting by the door. Shisui shook his head with a disappointed sigh, "You guys had this little gangbang and didn't even think to invite me? You guys know that I've been waiting to have a taste of a Hyuuga...especially you Itachi, I thought we were best friends?"

Sasuke was still shamelessly pumping his hips into his blushing human's mouth as he scowled at the intruder; he doesn't need one more guy touching his precious human.

"Get out."

"C'mon Sasuke, can I join?"

"Fuck off."

 **xXx**

 **Up next: Road to Ninja (for real this time lol)**


	5. Road to Ninja

**Okay, usually I don't acknowledge rude reviews/flames anymore but I think the last one I got needs to be addressed (by the way I deleted it but if anyone is curious on what it contained then don't be afraid to ask me and I'll send it to you) since the guest reviewer claimed that I put no warning about what the last chapter contained - which I clearly _did put if you would take two seconds to read the author's note at the very top._ So, it's not my fault if you were disgusted since you failed to heed my warning at the top - I even put who would be involved in that foursome so I'm not saying sorry about Neji being apart of it. I literally always put a warning at the top if any particular chapter of my stories contained lemons or lemons with any different pairings so that people who doesn't want to read that can avoid it, so don't tell me I didn't put any warnings when it's right there at the top. And please refrain from calling a character a whore just because you don't like threesomes/foursomes, I'm doing this for free so I'm still gonna keep writing what I like and I'm not gonna stop just because one person is repulsed, learn to read the warning next time. In fact, I'll be writing more threesomes/moresomes in the future so you might as well just avoid my work. P.S. I just love how Hinata always gets called a whore by atleast one person anytime she gets involved with more then one guy in a story yet I see _plenty_ of stories of Naruto banging every girl in the show or Sakura paired with the entire team 7/Akatsuki and no one bats an eye to it. Lovely. **

**Anyways, now that that's out of the way - here's the Road to Ninja prompt!**

 **Warning for a really touchy and inappropriate Sasuke.**

 **xXx**

The forest is quiet and peaceful, empty except for the presence of one lone dark haired male who decided to enjoy the silence for as long as he could before it'll be inevitably disturbed, knowing how his noisy friends will eventually find him. Heavy lidded onyx eyes boredly watched the sharp tip of the kunai dig under one of his nails, scraping out the dirt lingering under it.

It was dangerous, sure.

But it also got the job done.

So distracted with cleaning his nails, the Uchiha failed to hear the light footsteps pounding in his direction until a hard force slammed into his back, sending him flying forward until his face rammed into the tree in front of him. The force of it bounced him off the trunk where his dazed form fell back onto the ground till the back of his head collided hard with the forest floor.

The off guard Uchiha was left groaning on the floor as a horrified gasp was sounded next to him, the person that ran into him dropping to their knees next to his head with a worried look.

"I-I-I'm so sorry, Sasuke!" Hinata cried helplessly, hands hovering over him hesitantly when he groaned again, a palm coming up to cup his aching face, "S-Suigetsu was s-scaring me again and I-I was trying to get away from him.." She rambled, continuously glancing behind her for the shark toothed male - for a new resident of Konoha, he certainly got attached to her fast and not in a good way as the water lover got a sadistic joy out of terrifying the timid Hyuuga whenever he could.

She was hoping that she could take solace in the forest and find someplace to hide but instead ran headfirst into the stoic leader of team Taka. So busy, with glancing behind her, Hinata didn't even notice when the Uchiha recovered, onyx orbs glittering as he eyed her with a troublemaking smirk.

"Ah, my gorgeous kitten, what are you doing here? Were you watching over me?" A seductive voice purred into the distracted woman's ear who immediately tensed in response to the unexpected words, she stiffened in confusion when strong arms winded around her waist and tugged her into a warm embrace. Hinata's face burned when her cheek met the bare chest that was exposed thanks to Sasuke's open shirt.

Squeaking in mortification, Hinata wormed her way out of the randomly affectionate Uchiha's hold and stood up to stare at him with wide eyes. "S-S-Sasuke?"

The raven haired male's eyes roved down her heavily clothed figure in confusion, "Why are you so covered up, kitten?" His eyes burned into hers lustfully and her face grew even redder when his tongue slipped along his upper lip suggestively, "I miss seeing your smooth skin already."

"W-what's gotten into you S-Sasuke?" She stuttered, not sure if she was just seeing things when the normally stone faced Uchiha slinked up from the ground smoothly, a hand brushed through his hair as an onyx eye blinked flirtatiously at her. It was so weird to see the normally anti social man smile at her as he grasped her wrist and tugged her forward until her front pressed flush against his, a free hand snaking around her waist to keep her from wriggling free from his hold.

"More like what's about to get into you kitten~" He purred, hand sliding from her waist to cup one of her rounded cheeks, he chuckled when she jumped with a squeak as he gave a generous squeeze. "Why so shy, my lovely kitty?"

Usually she would never let him get this far and he would have been sent flying after she punched him, he kind of wondered what happened to her fire. But he certainly wasn't complaining about this unexpected shy change of personality - dare he say, he might even prefer it. She looked endearingly cute like this.

Plus, he's actually making progress with her for once, this is the farthest he's ever gotten with her and he wasn't going to waste it.

Hinata, meanwhile, was wondering how hard did the Uchiha hit his head. Did he think he was someone else or something? Because he was certainly suffering a very drastic personality change.

A very forward personality change that threatened to make her pass out any second if he continued groping and seducing her at the rate he was going.

Her hands glowed blue with the intention of locking up his chakra points. But she hesitated, she feared that she might have already given the last Uchiha brain damage - she didn't want to cause unnecessary damage anywhere else on his body.

Hinata froze when hot breath billowed over her burning cheeks as the playful Uchiha closed in until his lips were brushing teasingly at the corner of her lips, "You're so cute like this, kitten," He whispered huskily, one hand still holding her bottom casually as a free hand moved forward to grab at the zipper in front of her jacket and tugging it down with a low hum, "I want to play with my pretty kitty~"

Hinata gasped, hands darting up to cover his with a mortified expression as she forced his hand to zip it right back up. Sasuke pouted at her reluctance, but didn't fight her and let her zip her jacket back up, hiding the body that he wanted to see so badly, "Aw, c'mon kitten. Teasing me like this is just cruel."

"Sasuke, lets go see the d-doctor." She suggested, attempting to wiggle out of his hold only to have him tighten his grip on her bottom and drag her until she pressed fully against his hard body, "S-S-Sasuke...d-doctor.."

He groaned deep in his throat, thoroughly enjoying the soft curves pressed against his body as he sent the shivering female a charming smirk. His finger playfully twirled a couple strands of silky blue hair as his face intruded in her personal space once again, "Why? Will you be my beautiful nurse?" He murmured with an aroused smile, many x-rated fantasies flashing through his mind within seconds.

He was hardly fazed when her palm was suddenly pressing against his smirking face, futilely attempting to push him away from her. Only to be thwarted when soft lips pressed a gentle kiss to her sensitive palm, drawing a startled gasp from the trapped Hyuuga who immediately ripped her hand away like it touched fire.

His free hand came up to cup her chin, lifting her face up until her confused lavender eyes met his lustful onyx ones. She shivered when his tongue made its appearance for a second time as it slipped across his upper lip the same time his thumb slid along her trembling bottom lip, "Why don't you just be my girlfriend already, Hina?" He murmured, pressing the tip of his nose to her warm cheek when she turned her face away to avoid his incoming lips.

Hinata's fingers glowed as she stealthily made her way to the arm still holding onto her behind as if he owned it and was just about to poke it when a familiar voice filtered throughout the forest and filled her stomach with dread as her plan was immediately forgotten. She was already dealing with the very touchy leader - she didn't want to also deal with his terrifying teammate who got off on frightening her half to death.

"Hinataaaa~ Where did you go? I just want to talk~" Suigetsu sang with a shit eating grin, ears listening intently for the mousy Hyuuga he was looking for. He couldn't help it; she just looked so cute everytime he scared her. It just made him want to do it more.

Violet eyes caught that familiar shade of blue and lit up with glee as he snickered to himself, "Ah, there you are Hina-" He paused once he realized that she wasn't alone, blinking in bewilderment to see the petite Hyuuga in a rather...intimate looking embrace with his loner of a leader.

"Sasuke?" He asked in growing confusion when he spotted the flirtatious smile on his leader's usually neutral face - it was so damn weird to see Sasuke smiling at all. The Uchiha's smile instantly vanished however, once he realized another male was in the vicinity.

Ah, there's that glare he was so familiar with.

"The hell do you want?" The dark haired male asked with a snarl, all playfulness seemingly vanishing in a second just from being in the proximity of another man. He doesn't appreciate his attempts at seduction being intruded upon.

"What...are you doing to Hinata?" Suigetsu asked slowly, only now taking note of the fact that the blushing Hyuuga looked as if she wanted to do nothing more then disappear off the face of the earth.

"None of your business." Sasuke snapped with a growl when those violet orbs remained locked on his kitten. "She's mine, stop staring."

Hinata made a choked sound when Sasuke squeezed her bottom unmercifully with a possessive scowl, free hand dropping down to cup a breast as a way of showing that she's his.

That was it for the Hyuuga.

With an embarrassed cry, she lurched forward in attempt to get away from the hand on her chest only to accidentally slam her forehead against Sasuke's own with a loud crack, leaving them both dizzy and having to take a second to recover from the blow.

Onyx orbs blinked blearily, "What the fuck?" His head was throbbing painfully, immediately putting him in a bad mood as he glared down at the head of blue invading his personal space.

"Hyuuga?" He muttered gruffly, not understanding why the usually shy Hyuuga had her hand splayed against his bare chest while her other one was holding her forehead as she groaned in what sounded like pain, "Why the hell are you touching me?"

"S-Sasuke?" She asked, blinking up at him in confusion when she noticed the annoyed glare directed at her - is he back to normal? He seemed to be, but the hand that was still on her ass concerned her, "Are you o-okay now?...A-also...can you remove your h-hand now?"

The Uchiha gave a slow blink at her words until it dawned on him what the soft thing he was holding is and instantly ripped his hand away as his pale cheeks dusted with a barely noticeable pink.

What the fuck was his hand doing on her ass?!

"S...sorry." He muttered, stepping away from her until he was an appropriate distance as his hand rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Last thing he remembered he was cleaning his nails only to wake up to his hand groping the Hyuuga's bottom...what the fuck happened in that missing span of time?

While the two were trying to figure out what was going on - Suigetsu merely stood off to the side, scratching his head in bafflement at the strange behavior of his leader before shrugging his shoulders and leaving in favor of looking for some water to drink.

He was still weirded out by the image of Sasuke with a flirty smile on.

 **xXx**

 **Next prompt: Valentine's**


	6. Mistletoe

**Thank you for all the support last chapter and I definitely agree with you FeliciaTheGoat about ItaHinaSasu, gotta love them~**

 **This one is for kiss2lips who wanted a Christmas SasuHina story and since it's almost Christmas, might as well make one~**

 **Not really any warnings for this one except maybe language.**

 **xXx**

It was frustrating for Ino.

Very frustrating to the point that she had a hard time focusing on helping decorate since her attention was all directed at the new dark haired couple who seemed intent on avoiding each other like no tomorrow.

They were just so...

Awkward!

She knows it's the first time that either of them has ever dated anyone and that they've only started dating recently but she didn't think that they would occupy themselves on opposite sides of the room, sneaking occasional glances when the other wasn't looking instead of constantly standing by each other, slacking off and talking like normal couples.

There were many times where Hinata was carrying a box of supplies and Sasuke looked as if he wanted to help, the blonde would catch his adam's apple bob as he got ready to make his way to the Hyuuga...only to pause after a step when Sai would offer to carry the box for the lavender eyed female causing the Uchiha to awkwardly rub his neck and go back to what he was doing after sending a glare at the pasty man following his first girlfriend around. Ino rolled her eyes.

She never thought there'd be a day where she would see the infamous intimidating Uchiha be too nervous to go by a girl. Hinata she could understand since the poor girl was so shy but Sasuke? He may be reclusive but she never thought he'd huddle across the room from the timid Hyuuga, sending longing glances.

He was having a harder time then Sai and that guy was terrible with social interactions.

Sky blue eyes narrowed at the painter acting like her shy friend's tail. She'll need to get rid of him first.

"Sai," She called sweetly, batting her lashes for extra effect. The pale man merely glanced at her with a tilt of his head. "Can you help Tenten and Kiba decorate the tree? You know...before they kill each other."

It wasn't completely a lie. Tenten after all was now threatening the canine lover with a kunai after his attempt at hanging dog treats on the tree.

His dark eyes glanced at the two before nodding and handing the box back to the small woman next to him with a fake smile, "I apologize mouse, it seems I have a different task."

Hinata shook her head with a reassuring smile, "Its okay, Sai." She was perfectly capable of carrying the box, she just couldn't bring herself to turn down his offer to do it for her earlier.

Ino watched the painter walk off with satisfaction before stopping the Hyuuga before she could get too far, her blue eyes catching something hanging over the archway leading to the kitchen. She grinned mischievously at the mousy Hyuuga, "Hinata, could you bring the box over there and look in it for something we could decorate the entrance to the kitchen with?" She asked, pointing at the spot just under the archway.

Lavender eyes blinked at her owlishly before nodding with a warm smile. Resisting the urge to hug her adorable friend, Ino glanced at the raven to see him once again looking at his girlfriend until she placed the box on the ground and begun to dig in it.

After a moment of hesitation, the Uchiha carelessly dropped the end of the christmas lights that he was holding for the whiskered blonde and without another word, made his way to the blue haired woman. Naruto, realizing that his help was randomly abandoning him was about to start yelling until a hand clamped over his mouth.

The grin that Ino was sporting as she signaled him to be quiet sent a chill up his spine.

Hinata was examining a wreath that she found when she realized that she had company in the form of her new boyfriend. Her cheeks colored when he settled down on his knees across from her, onyx eyes staring down at the box of decorations.

His eyes glanced up only to swiftly dart to the side when he realized that she was already looking at him; clearing his throat awkwardly, Sasuke placed a hand on the edge of the box, "Need some help?" He didn't realize how difficult it would be to try to interact with a girl he's had a crush on for the first time. It was a miracle that he was even able to bring himself to ask her out in the first place.

Hinata smiled softly at the barely noticeable pink that appeared on the Uchiha's pale cheeks as he waited for her answer, fingers squeezing the edge of the box slightly. It was nice to know that she wasn't the only one nervous and shy in their relationship, plus, there was something endearing about the mighty Uchiha acting so docile.

"Yes, t-thank you," She placed the wreath back in the box so she could sift through the rest of the contents, "Ino wants something to decorate this archway."

Sasuke nodded, releasing his hold on the edge to help dig in the box, unable to stop his onyx eyes from occasionally glancing up at the smiling Hyuuga to the point that he was now just blindly reaching around in the box. He couldn't help it, he never thought he would find a girl so...cute, they were usually always so loud and overbearing that he was beginning to think that he would never find a woman with gentle characteristics like his mother.

That is, until he met Hinata...through Naruto's loud ass of all things and he knew he had to have her.

His mouth opened and closed a few times as he attempted to think of something to say to start a conversation. It wasn't easy considering he never cared to actually hold a conversation before.

But his eyes caught the way her long eyelashes brushed against the top of her soft cheeks and the pale pink lips pulled up in a warm smile that showed she was comfortable in his presence even with the silence and he felt his throat dry up, mouth clamping shut once again as he gulped, guts twisting restlessly.

Then his fingers accidentally bumped into hers and they both ripped their hands away as if they were on fire. Now, her cheeks were a bright red as she held her hand to her chest and glanced at him shyly through her lashes.

The tongue tied Uchiha had a hard time getting a word out with how adorable she looked at the moment. "Uh...Hin-"

"Ooooh!" The moment was interrupted by a loud voice coming from their side.

Hinata looked up and tilted her head in question at the grinning Ino. Sasuke, meanwhile, was sending her an annoyed scowl at being intruded on.

"Look who's under the mistletoe~" The blonde pointed above them with the biggest shit eating grin that Sasuke's ever seen - which is saying a lot since Naruto grins like that daily.

The Hyuuga immediately blushed a dark red while the Uchiha merely narrowed his eyes in confusion at the Yamanaka, "So?"

"That means.." The blonde's grin broadened and Sasuke actually felt intimidated by her for once as her glittering blue eyes zeroed in on the couple, "..You have to kiss!"

Caught off guard, Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as pink appeared on his pale flesh before he quickly regained his composure and glared at the Yamanaka, "Says who?" He doesn't really have any complaints about kissing Hinata but he's also not sure if he's ready for it yet and judging from her expression, she isn't either.

"Says the mistletoe~" Ino says with a wag of her eyebrow.

"Yeah bastard, it's tradition that if two people are under the mistletoe then they have to kiss." Naruto joined in with a grin, having no choice but to help goad the couple on with the tight grasp on his shirt his fellow blonde had. Apparently it's become her christmas goal to help the couple get closer and he's now a part of it.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea.." Tenten joined in the commotion the Yamanaka was creating with a worried frown, Neji could come in the house anytime with more ingredients for the desserts that Sakura was thankfully busy cooking in the kitchen. Don't need her fighting with Ino about trying to get the new couple to kiss.

"Oh shush, it's fine," Ino dismissed with a wave of her hand.

"Tenten's right," Kiba piped in with a disapproving frown, his big brother side coming in as he glared at the carefree blonde. "I don't want you forcing Hinata to do anything she doesn't want to do."

Ino snarled at the tattooed male; he was not ruining this for her! "Oh, shut the hell u-"

"I-I'll do it." A small voice cut her off before they could get into an argument. All eyes blinked in bewilderment at the timid Hyuuga who was still holding her hand to her chest with a red face.

"Are...you sure?" Sasuke asked, very displeased with the way his voice cracked embarrassedly on one of the words in his surprise. Fortunately for his pride, no one noticed.

The blue haired Hyuuga nodded, pushing aside the box and shuffling forward until she was kneeling in front of him with a shy smile, "Its just a k-kiss...I-I can handle it."

For maybe the fifth time today, Sasuke gulped audibly before nodding his agreement and stiffly copied his girlfriend as he leaned forward, onyx eyes sliding close, if she can do it then so can he. Hinata did the same but couldn't bring herself to completely close the space between them.

Apparently, neither could Sasuke

So, they were both left sitting there awkwardly, lips inches away from the other. Both with dark red engulfing their cheeks, which served to be a sight of amusement to most of the occupants who found themselves seeing a red faced Sasuke for the first time in their lives.

Fingers fisted into the material of his pants as Sasuke found it incredibly difficult to bring himself to lean forward all the way, this was possibly the hardest task he's ever gotten. His heart was pounding in his ears and he's sure that the idiot will never let him live it down now that he's seen the normally cool headed Uchiha show nervousness and hesitation.

If she still had feelings for him, Ino was sure that she would be going nuts over how cute the Uchiha looked with his blushing face and tense body. It was such a rare and adorable sight to see him like this but it was also taking way too long and she had a feeling that the couple will give up soon if she doesn't do anything.

She nudged the whiskered blonde next to her who had the largest grin on his face, blue eyes bright with mischief about how he's gonna tease the hell out of the Uchiha after this. He turned to her with a questioning blink, "We need to give them some help, you take Sasuke." Ino whispered, gaining a nod as the two blondes began to creep their way over to the dark haired couple.

The Yamanaka cupped the back of Hinata's head and began to gently push her forward.

What she wasn't expecting, however, was for her accomplice to fist dark strands in his hand and basically shove his best friend's head forward.

The result was expectedly disastrous.

With how hard and fast Sasuke was pushed, his mouth was slammed into Hinata's with a painful clash of teeth as they simultaneously released startled cries of pain when their foreheads collided harshly. Ino immediately jumped out of the way with wide eyes and the couple fell to the ground with the groaning Uchiha on top of a wincing Hyuuga in a very compromising position.

It was also at that very moment that Neji decided to walk in the house with a bag full of ingredients, sharp eyes immediately catching the brief lip lock before - in his eyes - the Uchiha forced his way on top of his precious cousin who had tears pricking the corner of her eyes at the pain which only drew his ire.

"Get the fuck off my cousin, Uchiha!" His loud voice bellowed and Sasuke winced with a growl when a can of frosting bounced off the back of his head.

"It wasn't my fault dammit," He snapped, helping Hinata up and rubbing the back of her head for her as his free hand pointed at Naruto who paled when those furious grey eyes landed on him, the veins protruding on the side only serving to frighten him, "The idiot pushed me."

"Naruto.." Neji growled menacingly, he's gonna kill the Uzumaki then he'll kill the Uchiha too just for tainting his innocent cousin.

Naruto squeaked and pointed at the shell shocked blonde next to him, "Ino made me do it!"

The room filled with a very threatening and ominous aura.

And it was all coming from a single Hyuuga who was still holding the groceries.

Sakura finally made her appearance from the kitchen with a depressed frown, carrying a tray full of burnt cookies, "Hey, is Neji back yet? I burned another batch.."

"Uzumaki! Yamanaka!" Was all she heard before two yellow blurs shot past her.

Sakura screeched when Neji snatched her tray of cookies out of her hands and hurled them at the escaping trouble makers.

Despite the commotion, Sasuke was still silently moping over the embarrassing mishap that happened seconds ago; if he didn't hesitate, then they could have avoided this whole mess. He wonders if Hinata must think he's pathetic - such a genius that's perfect at everything but can't kiss a girl.

He was brought out of his self deprecating thoughts when a hand cupped his cheek and brought his attention to the still smiling Hyuuga, "W-we can try again next time, hm?"

His eyes softened at his understanding girlfriend, "Yeah."

 **xXx**

 **Next time: Valentine's...or maybe Bodyguard, not sure which yet.**

 **Edit: I certainly pissed off some guests, so sad lol keep sending me reviews that call me a slut and disgusting over FICTIONAL characters, please, it's hilarious~ Btw, check my profile and try to find the fun section.**


	7. Bodyguard

**To the butthurt guest: Au contraire, my lonely, little, salty troll that I let slip through - I believe it is you that should go out and get some very, _very_ needed fresh air since you're getting all worked up over fanfiction. Oh, and please enlighten me on how my readers are the losers for enjoying something while you spend your time hiding behind anon like a pathetic coward doing nothing but spewing hate similar to an angry child with no manners and nothing better to do with their lives just because people like something you don't, please honey, the back button exists for a reason. Don't like it, then kindly escort your bitter ass out the door...anyways, I need to stop feeding them so this is the last time I'm responding to these trolls, it's getting pretty old since it seems like harassing others over FF is all they do with their time. ^^**

 **IAmInternetTrash: Sweetie, you've read my mind when it came to this prompt. ;D And maybe in the future I'll make a continuation to the merman prompt when I get ideas for it~**

 **FeliciaTheGoat: Neji will forever be the worst cockblock that Sasuke's ever met lol and I'm honored to be your fave ff author. ;-;**

 **Warning for not much except maybe slight ItaHina and SuiHina...perhaps a very jerkish Sasuke.**

 **xXx**

"You can't be serious."

Itachi rose a brow at his hot headed little brother when he turned away with a shake of his head. The youngest Uchiha glanced once again at the blue haired woman standing next to his older brother, tapping her index fingers timidly as she nibbled her bottom lip, attempting to keep her gaze trained on the temperamental Uchiha she was hired to protect.

He scoffed, jabbing a rude finger in her face with a scowl, "You expect this little..mouse of a girl to protect me?" Her pink lips tugged down into a displeased frown when he chuckled mockingly in her direction, "I doubt it."

Mikoto placed her hands on her hips, beautiful face marred with a disappointed expression at her youngest son's obnoxious behavior towards the petite woman next to her. Really now, she wonders where in the world Sasuke's picked up this nasty attitude - he used to be so sweet as a kid.

Teenagers were such a handful.

Her lips parted, ready to give her oversized child a scolding when her older son beat her to it, laying a hand on the lavender eyed woman's slender shoulder as he stared his brother down with narrowed eyes, "I assure you Sasuke, Hinata is very capable of protecting you. I tested her personally."

"We all know you're soft towards cute women Itachi," Sasuke huffed, crossing his arms and boldly sending his stoic brother a glare, "I bet you went easy on her."

Itachi's face remained unmoved, leaving it unknown whether or not Sasuke was telling the truth, "I did not. I need to be sure she's up to standards in being able to protect my foolish little brother after all." A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips at his last words, "Hyuugas are well trained and highly skilled in their jobs, I know she will be perfect."

But the younger Uchiha proved to be a stubborn one, turning his head away with a dismissive scoff, "I don't need some weak looking Hyuuga to protect me. I can protect myself."

"That black eye says otherwise." Was the whispered retaliation that quieted the entire room within seconds; three pairs of onyx colored eyes darting to the lone lavender eyed woman who has kept her silence up to this point. Her pale face colored rapidly once she realized what she let slip and covered her mouth with a small gasp, looking around sheepishly, "I-I'm sorry!"

Unconsciously, Sasuke's hand reached up to the bruises surrounding the area around his left eye. And here he was sure that his bangs were doing a decent job of hiding the damage. He immediately snarled, how dare this random woman think she can insult him and his ability to fight! Naruto only got a cheap hit in, doesn't mean he's incapable of protecting himself.

"You fuc-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence or else I'm turning your phone off, young man!" Mikoto's firm voice stopped him in his tracks, protective stance in front of the Hyuuga showing that she wasn't bluffing if he even thinks of verbally attacking the soft woman.

Growling lowly, the seething Uchiha swallowed his venomous words and straightened back up to shove his clenched fists in his pocket.

Seeing that Sasuke was tamed for the moment thanks to their mother, Itachi gently squeezed the shoulder he was still holding, onyx orbs brightened with amusement at the timid Hyuuga. He certainly wasn't expecting that but his approval of her only rose, his brother would need someone to occasionally put him in his place...even if they'll immediately apologize seconds after.

"I don't see why I need a bodyguard anyways, it's not like anyone's trying to kill me." The youngest grumbled, using a hand to fix his bangs that were covering his eye, "I only get into fights once in a while at school."

"Exactly. With your attitude, you tend to piss off a lot of people," Itachi explained with a shake of his head, he sent an exasperated smile to Hinata, "That's why Hinata here is to make sure you don't get into fights. To put it simply, mother and father are sick of constantly getting calls saying you were in another scuffle. Frankly, it's a miracle you haven't been expelled yet."

Hinata blushed when the older Uchiha's hand boldly dropped to her waist and tugged her till she was pressed snugly to his side as he sent his fuming brother a smug smirk, "So, you better get used to her presence because she's transferring to your school starting tomorrow," His dark eyes obtained a glint to them that Sasuke instantly disliked. "And make sure to treat her well...because I've given her full permission to use her...skills on you, if you misbehave."

The blue haired woman then had the nerve to send him a sweet smile as if she wasn't going to be a major pain in his ass, "I'll do my best, S-Sasuke."

"Tch." He already had enough girls stalking him, isn't that torture enough?

He made sure to use his height to his advantage and stared down his nose at the petite woman to intimidate her. Pink sprinkled along her skin as she meekly avoided his hard gaze in favor of talking to Itachi and his mother.

He sneered.

There's no way, that Itachi can expect this woman to be anything more then eye candy.

If she's gonna insist on tailing him then he's gonna make sure to give her a hard time.

 **xXx**

"Ah, Sasuke! Please slow down!" Hinata cried, huffing and trying to keep up with the Uchiha's longer strides. But he just continued on as if he didn't hear her.

Unbelievable.

Itachi and Mikoto were so kind and friendly.

What the hell happened with Sasuke? It's like manners were a foreign concept to him, even in class she observed how disrespectful he was towards the teachers and how crass he was to any female that tries to even talk to him. The boy seemed infuriating to deal with, it was a surprise to see how much girls flocked around him despite his asshole personality.

She almost caught up to him, hand reaching out to grab the back of his uniform shirt in the hopes of slowing him down-

Only to be cut off when a leg suddenly stuck itself in her path, successfully tripping the unaware Hyuuga and causing her to land ungracefully on her hands and knees with a squeak. Sasuke paused only for a second at the sound and looked back to see his bodyguard surrounded by some girls in their class.

A smirk tugged at his lips.

It seems those rabid fangirls will have some use after all.

He strutted off in a more leisure pace now that he knows that he won't be having a tail for the moment.

"So, you think you're hot shit following Sasuke around, huh new girl?" Picking herself up off the ground, Hinata glanced around to see that four unknown girls had her surrounded. She frowned in frustration, she didn't have time for this! She had to find Sasuke before someone picks a fight with him - he has a very punchable face, after all and she was not planning on failing at her job on the very first day. "I'll be nice since it's your first day, but Sasuke is mine."

Hinata blinked at the smirking brown haired girl. She could care less about whether or not she wants Sasuke, she just needs to stop obstructing her from doing her job.

"Uhm, good for you...can you please move now?" She asked as politely as she could, they can have the jerk all they like after she was dismissed for the day.

A manicured hand roughly gripped her chin and tugged her closer to the sneering female, "Don't give me attitude, new girl."

Hinata swatted the hand away, "Please don't touch me."

The hand swiftly tangled into the silky blue hair in response and yanked her forward, "I just said don't give me attitude!"

Meanwhile, Ino and Sakura was just walking down the halls when they noticed four of Sasuke's biggest fans, surrounding a small blue haired girl. They watched the spectacle in confusion until they saw the brown haired teen pull on the trapped girl's hair.

"Hey-" Ino exclaimed, her and Sakura getting ready to jump in to help the unknown girl, only to clam up once the girl's arm suddenly shot up in a blur, apparently doing something to the bully's arm till her hand loosened on the blue locks and dropped uselessly to her side.

Blue and emerald blinked simultaneously when the lavender eyed teen's hands shot out rapidly to each of the girls legs, all four dropped to the ground with startled cries, terrified over the fact that they couldn't feel their limbs.

"I'm sorry, but I told you not to touch me." She smiled at the teens lying on the ground in horrified confusion, "Don't worry, you'll have feeling return to your limbs in a few minutes."

The blond and pinkette could only watch with wide eyes as the Hyuuga ran off, fascinated at how she was able to disable four girls in seconds.

"What the fuck was that?"

 **xXx**

Hinata sighed in relief once she reached the rooftop door and placed the beeping device that she was holding in her hand into her bag.

It was a good thing that Itachi was already prepared for Sasuke to be an elusive pain in the ass and placed a tracker onto his younger brother's uniform incase he managed to slip away from her. Now, the new question on her mind is why would Sasuke be on the roof at the moment? He does realize he has class right?

She could feel a headache building up, this was almost like babysitting an undisciplined child.

Sucking in a reassuring breath, the Hyuuga reached out to push open the door.

...

Well, this wasn't a sight she was expecting to see.

Sasuke was lounging around with a cigarette dangling between his lips.

Along with three other students that were also ditching class.

The Uchiha rolled his eyes at the sight, "Fucking ass, it's my tail."

Violet eyes brightened when they locked on her form, the boy it belonged to perked up as a predatory grin pulled along his lips, "This the chick that's supposed to be your bodyguard? Fuck, she's cute, I wouldn't mind guarding her body if you know what I mean!"

The red haired female across from him shook her head in disgust, "You're such a fucking pig, Suigetsu. She hasn't even been here for more then a second and you're already trying to undress her with your eyes!"

"Well, can you blame me? The only thing we have here is you and you're not much to marvel at."

That set the female off as she easily crushed the soda can she was drinking, liquid spilling over the top to douse her hand as she snarled at the blue haired teen, "What was that?! You piece of shi-"

"Knock it off you two, we have company. Don't be rude." The biggest of the three cut in with a shake of his head before smiling at the newcomer, "Please don't mind them."

"Thank you," Hinata smiled back, grateful that atleast one of them was friendly. Fingers flexing nervously around her bag strap, she took a tentative step towards the lazing Uchiha who seemed determined to ignore her presence altogether, "Sasu-"

"Heeeey, cutie," She jumped back with wide eyes when she suddenly found her space invaded by the grinning blue haired guy, "Names Suigetsu. What's yours?"

"H-Hinata...it's nice to meet you Suigetsu but I need to talk to Sasuke, please." She replied, trying to glance around him only for him to move in her line of sight and blocking her off from the raven haired teen.

"Ugh, every chick always wants to talk to him," He groaned with a roll of his eyes, a hand snuck around her waist, pressing against her lower back and pushing her till her chest was splayed along his. He winked at the blushing girl, "I can assure you that I'm much more interesting."

Blowing out a cloud of smoke, Sasuke glanced at the duo beside him, holding out a hand towards his orange haired friend when he stood up to pull their mischievous buddy off the newcomer; Juugo looked reluctant to obey the Uchiha but he eventually sat back down. If she's supposedly as skilled as Itachi claims her to be then surely she can deal with Suigetsu getting touchy with her.

"P-please remove your hand." Hinata whimpered with red cheeks, she's not used to being touched so intimately. Sure, Itachi touched her waist but he made sure he kept it there, this guy, she was sure she could feel his hand gradually sliding down.

"I'm just getting to know you~" Suigetsu purred, why the hell should Sasuke get all the girls when he could care less about them.

Hinata gasped in humiliation once his hand slid over her bottom.

One second Suigetsu was testing out the firmness of the cute girl's rear then the next second she pinched an area on his arm and the limb was now flopping uselessly at his side.

"Whoa, what the fuck was that?!" The blue haired teen yelled in surprise, confused about what the hell just happened. Did this girl really just disable his arm? His working arm flew up to grasp her shoulder, "Hey, how did yo-"

But Hinata thought he was swinging his arm up to hit her and instinctively ducked beneath it to deliver a hard elbow to the male's abdomen, stealing the breath out of his lungs as he was flung backwards to land hard on his back.

The Hyuuga instantly regretted her actions as she squeaked and darted over to his groaning form and flailing her hands around frantically, "I-I'm so s-sorry!"

Karin automatically cracked up at the sight, patting her fellow female on the back happily, "Oh my god, I love you already!" She can get used to this girl's presence if she'll kick the asshole's ass more often.

Once he was able to get his breath back, Suigetsu sat up with a wince and grinned weakly at the blue haired female, "I like a girl who can kick my ass." Hinata calmed down at that, now groaning internally when he scooted closer to her, the guy seems to be relentless once he's interested.

She turned back when she heard an amused chuckle to see Sasuke putting out his cigarette.

Rudely blowing a cloud of smoke in her face, he smirked at the series of coughs that escaped her as she waved her hand in front of her face.

"I'll admit, I wasn't expecting that Hyuuga. I guess Itachi wasn't lying when he said you're skilled," His fingers gripped her chin, holding her gaze confidently. "Perhaps I won't give you a hard time...then again I liked seeing you struggle to catch up to me in the halls, so maybe I'll continue giving you a hard time."

Lavender eyes narrowed.

Sasuke frowned when his arm dropped to his lap, useless.

"Please don't or else I'll have to disable your arms everyday." She smiled pleasantly at him before turning to Suigetsu and massaging his arm until he could move it again.

Sasuke scowled.

Just for that he's going to play hard to get everyday.

 **xXx**

 **What's going to be next? Who knows. :3**


	8. Valentine's

**Decided to do the Valentine's prompt for Valentine's Day~**

 **Warning for I guess Tsundere Sasuke lol**

 **xXx**

Naruto blinked, rubbing a hand absently on the back of his neck as he eyed the lowered head of indigo, trembling hands holding up a small, white bag filled with chocolate towards him. Behind the female was a grinning brown haired male and frowning male with sunglasses both of which were holding their own identical white bags of chocolate. But the one that caught the blond's attention the most was the long brown haired one directly behind the flustered female exuding all the threatening aura; white eyes narrowed and glaring holes into the now nervous blond as he clutched his own white bag, wordlessly daring the Uzumaki to reject his dear cousin's gift.

Dark eyes narrowed as the Uchiha observed the spectacle from the blond's side. Of course the soft spoken Hyuuga would give the idiot a gift for this dreadful holiday. Sasuke scoffed, he can bet that she will only give the gift for the blond as usual and run off; leaving him forgotten and unnoticed as usual by her, never feeling the weight of his gaze always following her with interest.

It doesn't matter.

It wasn't like he was looking forward to getting a gift from the gentle Hyuuga anyways.

Nope.

Not at _all_.

Besides he's had his fill of gifts already from his rabid fangirls.

They were all presently stuffed in some poor random person's trash that he happened to pass by on his way to school.

No sense in wasting space in his own trash can with stuff that he didn't even want in the first place.

Naruto laughing nervously brought him out of his thoughts just in time for him to see the blond pluck the bag out of the female's hands, "Thanks Hinata!"

The blue haired teen straightened up to send the blond a bright smile, delighted that he accepted her gift.

Onyx eyes took in the curve of those full lips and the Uchiha swiftly felt his heart pick up in speed. With a snarl, he snapped his gaze away to glare at the ground, unable to fathom why his heart is suddenly beating out of control.

The damn Hyuuga and her smiles does very unhealthy things to his body.

Maybe he should ask Itachi about what was wrong with him.

Her smiles are probably toxic to his health.

He was snapped out of his thoughts with a grunt when a white bag was now shoved in his face. Onyx orbs blinked in bewilderment at the flushed face of the Hyuuga now staring at him in determination.

"I-I made one for you too, S-Sasuke." She whispered, trembling lips pulling up into a shaky smile. She didn't want to leave anyone out so she made sure to make as much bags as she could for all her friends and that included Naruto's quiet, intimidating friend.

Though she was incredibly nervous that he might just reject it like he does all gifts to him - it still didn't hurt to try.

Awkward silence passed between the two as Hinata continued to stubbornly hold up the bag towards the frozen Uchiha, who didn't know how to react in this situation. He wasn't expecting her to take any notice of him at all in this time. Neji felt his eye twitch when the infuriating Uchiha had yet to make any move to take the gift. If that damn Uchiha makes his cousin cry then he swears he will-

A hand finally came up to grab the bag out of the trembling hands before it.

"I hate chocolate." Was the first thing that popped out of the raven haired teen's mouth.

Neji was the first to react, "You fucking bastard Uchi-" He was thankfully silenced once his cousin softly touched his chest with a shake of her head.

She then turned back to Sasuke, unable to keep the crestfallen expression off her face as she attempted to send him a weak smile, "I-I'm sorr-"

Ugh, he doesn't understand why but that face that she was making felt like he was being stabbed in the chest. It wasn't a pleasant feeling and he wanted it gone from her face.

Without thinking, he untied the bag and reached in to mindlessly toss a couple pieces of chocolate in his mouth. He immediately grimaced at the sickly sweet candy melting on his sensitive tastebuds.

"Fucking disgusting." He grumbled between chews and Hinata only looked even more hurt as she tried to reach out a hand for the bag.

"I'm s-sorry S-Sasuke, I can just t-take it back if you don't want it." However, as soon as her fingertips even grazed the bag, it was yanked out of her reach.

"It's mine." He growled, tightening his grasp on it. Tossing more chocolate in his reluctant mouth, he strutted off to his next class, disgusted look permanently fixated to his handsome face though he still stubbornly shoveled chocolate after chocolate into his mouth. Leaving Hinata and the three boys confused with his strange behavior.

"That's surprising," Naruto piped up, with a brow raised in confusion, "Usually the bastard would just take the gift and throw it back in the girls face or toss it in the trash right in front of them."

Hinata blinked with a perplexed look fixed to her soft face before staring at the grouchy teen's retreating back with a smile, "M-maybe he's feeling nice today." She's just grateful that he accepted it at all despite his apparent dislike for chocolate.

 **xXx**

It was the day after valentine's and Sasuke was walking to school with a red heart shaped container in his sweaty hands. Fingers flexing continuously around the container with growing apprehension the closer he got to the school.

His stomach was flipping out on him, it felt like something was twisting his guts unmercifully and it only served to piss him off at the unrecognizable feeling plaguing him nonstop ever since yesterday. This was all that damned Hyuuga and her cute smile's fault, he hates chocolates so it probably didn't settle well in his body.

But hopefully after he gives her this gift - that his mother recommended he do, then the annoying gut twisting will go away.

He faltered in his steps, a drop of sweat trailing down his temple as a head of indigo rounded the corner. That's right, the Hyuuga's lived right behind him so of course he'd end up running into Hinata...along with Neji - the asshole with a cousin complex, glued to her side as always.

He quickly got himself back together and strode forward with purpose, steps loud enough on the sidewalk to announce his presence without having to say a word. The cousins stopped and glanced behind them, Neji with a wary glare sent to the disgruntled looking Uchiha and Hinata with a friendly smile. Hands folded demurely in front of her, she turned to face him fully to greet him.

"Good morning, Sasuke." Her head tilted cutely to the side causing the Uchiha to feel as if a lump got caught in his throat as those lavender eyes blinked owlishly at him with his silence. She began to grow concerned the longer the silence stretched...the Uchiha looked as if he was constipated...and did his eye just twitch?

"...Hyuuga." He croaked out, slippery fingers gripping the container in his grasp to the point that he was pressing dents into it.

"A-are you okay, Sasuke?" Her hand lifted to him before pausing and instead retreated to press against her chest, unsure if he would appreciate her touching him.

"This..." He gulped silently, cheeks beginning to feel warm at his struggle for words. What the hell was this?! Sasuke never gets tongue tied! Why can't he get the words out dammit?! "...This.."

"Hmm?" She finally seemed to take notice of the heart shaped container being squeezed to death in the uncomfortable Uchiha's grasp. The corner of her lips curled up in a sweet smile at the item, "Oh, you have a gift for somebody?"

"Hn..."

"Who's it for?" Those soft lavender colored eyes lifted to catch his, glittering in encouragement that had his guts spasming out of control. She was just too. Damn. Cute.

He couldn't handle it!

 _Smack_!

A startled squeak was heard as the heart container clattered to the ground heavily. Hinata could only blink in confused shock as her hand moved up to nurse her stinging nose, eyes staring questionably at the now visibly flushed Uchiha, hands fisted at his side as he snarled at her.

"That's for you!" He snapped and swiftly strode past the two bewildered Hyuugas without another word. Long strides quickly picking up into a sprint once Neji recovered from his shock.

"How dare you throw that at lady Hinata's face!" Neji roared, rushing off to give chase to the retreating Uchiha, "Come back here you Uchiha bastard and apologize!"

Eventually, once the initial shock wore off and she was alone, Hinata bent down to retrieve the damaged container. Brushing off any dirt that got on it, she carefully pried off the top, eyes softening in amusement at what was inside.

She couldn't help but find it strangely cute to find that the Uchiha has filled it with a bunch of cherry tomatoes.

Atleast now she knows what to give him the next time valentine's day rolls around.


End file.
